someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zosan.zip
IMG_20121110_174551 - Copy.jpg|The photo with the face behind me Zoro-roronoa-zoro-21911295-640-480.jpg|The weird Zoro photo... Sanji-one-piece-29883148-960-720.jpg|The weird Sanji photo. 533545_497420670288823_1564641835_n.jpg|The Helpme file IMG_20121110_174551.jpg|The original photo before I raised the brightness and took out the color a.png|Does this normally happen when you update things on this site? Zosan.Zip A chronicle of the strange occurrances that have been happening to me lately. I'm trying to find out what is going on and this is not yet complete, but this is what has happened so far... Pt. 1 This may not come as a surprise to ijiojiojmojijj its mem not known for being the most chaste person in the world. I often troll the internet in different forums satiating my need for sexual and dark content. It was during one of these episodes that all of this weird shit started happening. Now, I'm not the best writer when it comes to my own experiences so you may find my style quite plebian but bear with it, the word fuck won't kill you to read. About two weeks ago I was going through various forums that were linked off TUMBLR trying to find doujinshi of my favorite shipping, Zoro and Sanji from One Piece. Before you stop reading, I can assure you there will be no sexual content as I haven't been able to look at anything even remotely One Piece related since the incident. Not from personal choice, mind you, but something weird happens with my internet connections whenever I do. Anyway, back to the story. I had found myself on a very simple webpage with a downloadable file link. I don't know the name of the page and I'm unable to find the link on Tumbler again so I can't tell you for sure what the page was, but since I was on my old computer I decided to forgo caution and download it anyway since it was a .zip file and most doujinshi is stored that way. It was Zosan.zip When I downloaded it my virus detecter didn't make a fuss so I figured I was good to go. I went through my documents and decompressed it to find it opened into five different files. This was no doujinshi. There was a video file Zosan.wmv, three picture files Zoro.JPG, Sanji.JPG, and HelpMe.JPG and an executable file urnxt.exe. I found the executable file to be really odd since I was only looking for picture files but I shrugged that off. If I didn't click it, nothing would happen, right? So I took a sip of my Monster Energy drink and decided to open the first file. The first file was a benign AMV of different Zoro and Sanji doujinshi cut to the song "Le Bien Qui Fiat Mal" by Mozart Opera Rock. I watched it through noting how the creator did a good job at making the photos appear in and out with the music. It was quite entertaining and I figured that it would work to appease me until I could find another file to download later. After it finished I closed my Media Player and went back to the folder to click Zoro.JPG. This is where things began to take a turn for the odd. When I opened Zoro.JPG it was the picture of him holding his head in his hand and smiling manaichally. You know, that picture that they use in memes all the time. But this copy of the picture reminded me of something out of the Zalgo creepypasta. His eyes and smile were blacked out with wavy lines of black running from them. The pictures color had been faded and it just looked kind of creepy. I was taken aback by this since the folder had contained such a nice AMV, for someone to be trolling after creating that they must've been really looking to give a bunch of teenage girls a good scare. I shrugged and decided to continue on, since I don't scare easily and I don't find a quick paint editing of a picture to be horrifying in the least. Sanji.JPG was about the same. It was a picture of Sanji with his eyes and mouth blacked out and lined running down his face, just like in the Zalgo images. I was laughing by this point because the images were pretty poorly done, but they darkened them and sapped the color out of them both which made them slightly creepier. I was debating on opening the HelpMe file when I heard a loud crash from my living room. I ran out there to see what had happened and expecting to have to yell at whichever one of my cats caused the noise and when I looked I realized that my collection of One Piece manga had fallen off the shelf and upon looking behind me, I saw all three of my cats peering from the bedroom door, slightly bristled. I took a deep breath and turned to my books to put them back. I figured since I live by a train station it must've been the vibrations of a passing train. Granted I didn't hear one but people tend to habituate to common noises and drown them out easily. When I finished I went back to my room and double clicked the HelpMe file. HelpMe.JPG was just a picture of a girl. She looked to be in her late teenage years with long black hair and a really beautiful face. She was damn near mezmorizing to look at. Even though the picture looked a bit over exposed it was nicely taken. How odd that it would go from those two scary picture to this nice one. I wondered if she was the creator of this file or not, wanting to showcase herself along with her work. That made me chuckle a bit to think that someone so sweet looking would make something so creepy. And then my mind wandered the the .EXE file that came with the bunch, her shirt had the periodic table on it so obviously she enjoyed science, did that translate to computer sciences as well? And if so what had she created? I shrugged and moused over the file, I had three other computers so if this one fried, it wouldn't be the end of the world. With that I clicked. urnxt.EXE shut my computer down completely. I didn't get an error message or a blue screen of death, I got the "Windows needs your permission to close these programs before shutting down" prompt before the programs closed anyway and the computer shut down. I waited a minute to see if it was going to restart but it didn't. With a sigh I decided to break for a moment and have a cigarette since I was pretty sure my computer was fried. As I walked past my living room to step outside I noticed my Manga were rearranged. Now I don't have the entire set but I still keep them in numerical order so to see volume 1 by volume three and volume 6 by an upside down volume 9 startled me. I'm pretty fucking OCD and I know I didn't do that. My husband wasn't home either so he couldn't have done it and my cats don't have thumbs. I shook my head, went over to them and fixed them before turning and stepping outside to chain smoke a few cigarettes while I cleared my head. That whole experience was a bit too odd for my tastes. But it was about to get far worse as I would come to find out. When I got back inside and found my bearings again I decided to boot up the computer and see how much damage had been done. It booted up normal sans the "Windows shut down improperly" blurb and when I finally logged into my desktop I noticed the background had been changed to HelpMe.JPG. This made me frown for a second, what a narcissitic person to not only want you to see their picture but to make it your fucking background with an executable file. I sighed and went into my photos to change it back to its normal setting. I then opened Google Chrome so I could try to find that TUMBLR post again and reply to it so other people didn't download it. When I typed in the url though, I was greeted with "Google Chrome cannot access this website" page. I rolled my eyes, how fucking stupid. So instead I logged into Facebook and then Youtube in a different tab and just decided to go about my night and forget about the whole thing. It was about two hours later that I decided I should probably delete the file I had downloaded, just in case that .exe got ran again by accident. When I opened it up I noticed that the file was missing and replaced with a text document. I sighed and clicked it, it was only text anyway. The words were in a jumble. A bunch of boxes denoting missing characters but there was an untouched sentence that read "We travel through the wires, we exist in the dark, we don't like to be seen". ‘Okay, that's kinda' fucked', I thought as I closed it out. I decided not to delete the folder so I could show it to my friends at some point and closed it out, returning to what I was doing on the internet. I had decided to look up AMVs on youtube as I felt the need to listen to music and clicked on a One Piece one done to the song "You're Going Down". When I clicked it my internet connection died. I growled a bit and closed out the tab only to see my connection come back on. What the actual fuck? I rolled my eyes and clicked another one to see my connection die again. Okay, so my computer doesn't seem to like any links having to do with One Piece. I'm not even sure if you can write a program like that but fuck it I'll switch to the gaming computer' I though before shutting down my old computer and switching to the "good" computer that we use for online gaming. I got on and started watching my AMVs only this time they were based around Naruto instead. I figured I'd had enough of One Piece for the day anyway. After a while I went to bed and nothing further happened. The next day I went to work and the day progressed normally, until I got home. When I got home I walked into a very bright computer room. The blinds were open... We never open the blinds. The light causes too much glare and there are other apartments behind ours that could see into the windows. I shook my head "The husband must've done it" I sighed as I sat down and began to play on the gaming computer again, this time just checking my facebook and various social networking sites (Sans TUMBLR as I only check that when I'm looking for naughty things). An hour later my husband came home and asked why the blinds were up. I told him I kept them up as I had thought he'd put them up, but he denied doing it so I went over and shut them. That was odd but maybe he was just fuckin' with me. I decided to check out the latest One Piece manga as it was Wednesday and loaded up the Manga site I use. I clicked the link and my entire Google Chrome crashed out. Annoyed I reopened it and went to a different site and tried the link there. Google Chrome crashed again. "WHAT THE LIVING FUCK!" I had yelled it out of frustration which brought my husband into the room. I told him it was just the sites being shitty and he came over and clicked the link for me. They worked ... I read the manga and then decided to lay off anything anime for a while, as I was pretty sure it was driving me slowly insane somehow. It was a couple days later that shit started to get real weird outside of my computer life. I was at work (I work as a cashier) and the security cam monitor that is positioned above the counter started to have weird shadows flashing across it. Well not Shadows but a Shadow. I would look up every so often in between customers and see a black mass standing behind the counter. Now this is a low frame per second camera so it isn't odd for it to glitch every now and then. I decided to ignore it and continue with my work. When I went to stock up in the cooler later though, I found that the Soda was mixed around from its normal places. No one had been in the cooler since I was in there last so I decided to skip doing the cooler and just go do my shift change. As I was adding the numbers of the days sales up in the then empty store I noticed someone say "It's really cold". Not paying much attention to my surroundings I replied "I know right?". Then my head shot straight up and I looked around to find myself in a still empty store. The doorbell that tells us when someone comes in or out hadn't rung. I took a deep breath, finished the calculations in my head because it was faster than the calculator and went outside for a cigarette. I stayed outside until the next shift person came. When I got home I noticed my manga were out of place again and asked my husband about it. He just shrugged and said he hadn't noticed, so I fixed them and went into my computer room. I quickly changed from my work clothes into a pair of sweats and my Trafalgar Law hoodie and decided to play on the computer for a bit. It was all going fine until I tried to load up TUMBLR again. The internet crashed when I did. I reopened it and loaded up youtube and facebook. Both worked so I tried TUMBLR again. And crash. After opening my other pages back up a second time I tried to load up One of my favorite One Piece Doujinshi from Youtube (Spit Out Your Soul), which prompted a "404" error. I lit a cigarette (something I rarely do inside the house) "This shit is getting old" I mumbled. I decided to just get onto facebook and fuck around there for a bit which is why I decided to take the picture I'm about to show you. Mind you, I'm in a room with nothing on the walls but as you can see in the photo there is a strange light annomoly. When I noticed it I put it in my image corrector and took out the color and shadows while raising the brightness. That's when that face appeared. What the actual fuck is behind me? Since I can't seem to access anything One Piece related and I'm starting to become worried I figured I'd post this right now. I'll update this when I have more information as to what is happening. I'm having my cousin actually upload this though. I tried to upload those pictures and I couldn't do it, but it seems if I don't touch it then everything goes right. I hope I found out what's going on... All of the photos are in the Gallery, I'll keep you all updated as things go on... Part 2 So after originally posting this on my Facebook about a week ago things started to get a bit worse. I started having night terrors. Not really about anything but as I was in the middle of a dream this shadowy figure with a bright red bandana around its face would appear on the periphery of each one. Whenever I caught a glimpse of him I would wake up instantly. The first night wasn't so bad though, I got enough sleep to get me through. And then I decided to contact my friend, Aron on skype. What follows is a conversation I had with my friend a day after writing and posting the first part of this. He knows a bit about the paranormal and I figured I'd ask him what was going on. We had used video chat so it's more of a recollection than the actual copy paste conversation. I started in the middle to avoid the boring re-explanation. _______________________________________________________________________________ Aron- So you're telling me you think you've downloaded a haunted file? You don't even believe in any of that stuff, so what could have you so worked up? JD- It's just all the shit that has been happening recently. Not all of it has an explanation and that photo has me really creeped out. I know you are into the whole "paranormal" shit so what do you think it is? Aron- I couldn't tell you to be honest. It sounds like a bastardized version of those demons that attach themselves to objects. JD- What are they? Aron- I forget the name, do a google search or something. Anyways they attach themselves to something people like and they fuck with it. Like it used to be they'd attach themselves to a coin if you were greedy and if you happened upon the coin you'd lose all your money. Or if you liked a certain type of food they'd attach themselves to that and from then on if you ate that type of food you would get sick. Some shit like that. But they are pretty easy to get rid of, I think, IF I am remembering right... JD- Why would it be attaching itself to One Piece shit specifically then? My favorite thing is PORN... Aron- What do you spend most of your day doing? JD- My free-time? Reading pornographic fanfiction and adminning for a shit ton of random anime pages, why? Aron- What anime is it mostly based around? JD- Oh... Aron- So anyway as I was saying they should be pretty easy to get rid of. JD- Well, tell me how to get rid of the fucking thing. I'm getting really annoyed with this shit. Aron- Well, to make it pass from you to another you need to drop something personal off. Usually they'll attach themselves to that and move on. They really like precious metals and food. You're collection of silver quarters might be a good start. Just hold your best one in your hand and tell it that it's time to move on then drop it on the ground. They should go for that pretty quick. JD- Ah, kay... Then I'll do that right now. I'll drop it on the sidewalk and see if this shit calms down. Thanks for the help, I'll talk to you later. Aron- Right then, see ya. ________________________________________________________________________________ That night after dropping the coin I found every time I closed my eyes to try to sleep I would see the shadow. I decided to forgo sleep after laying in bed for twenty minutes only to be shocked by the image and decided to play around on the computer. I started researching demons but I couldn't find anything like Aron was talking about (Though when you search Demon you only get hits to Pat Robertson's website and I'd rather skull fuck myself with a pairing knife than read anything by him) so I figured I would just amuse myself with random cat videos in hopes of making myself feel better. By the time morning came and I had to go to work I was dragging behind but I pounded a Monster Energy drink and went about my day. Being on first shift I was a little less worried about hearing voices that weren't there or having things mess themselves around in the cooler. Everything was fairly normal until the end of my shift. Almost all at once everything went off. Not so much wrong but off as in something that shouldn't have happened. I turned on the coffee pot to brew coffee and it came out as water. Not brown water like when you run the machine without grounds to clean it, but as if it had already been run through a cleaning cycle and had no coffee grounds in it. I knew this couldn't have been the case because I had just changed the coffee grounds and when I looked, there was a fresh filter full of coffee grounds in the urn. I wracked my brain trying to think of the possibility that I somehow didn't put the coffee-ground holder in the right position before turning on the pot but that didn't make any sense. As that was happening I noticed that everything I had just faced in the cooler (turned so the labels were faceing out) was now turned around. Everything. Granted there were customers that could have done it, but I had just faced them twenty minutes ago and for someone to turn EVERYTHING around? They'd either have to be an asshole of epic proportions or really fucking bored. After re-making the coffee and refacing my cooler which took the remaining thirty minutes of my shift I finally headed home for what I thought would be some normal relaxation. I arrived before my husband only to find that upon stepping into the living room my entire shelf of manga was on the floor. 'It's probably the cats', I thought as I moved over and picked them up putting them back in numerical order. I looked around the room but I couldn't find the cats anywhere. When I went into the bedroom they were all asleep on the bed. I picked up my cat, Fred, and went to step outside of the bedroom when he hissed and me and clawed the ever living hell out of my arm in an attempt to get away. He got back on the bed, with his hair all fuzzy and layed back down, eyeballing me in the process. I sighed and went to the computer room to spend the rest of my day watching random videos that popped up on my youtube recommended section (And having my internet turn off every so often when I managed to click anything One Piece related). That night was much like the previous one. I didn't get any sleep at all because everytime I closed my eyes that shadow thing was on the edge of my sight, only it was moving slowly closer. The stupid coin thing obviously didn't work. I decided to contact my friend again and ask him what was going on. What follows is another skype conversation that was done over video and has been loosly transcribed by me. ________________________________________________________________________________ JD- It didn't work. It didn't fucking work, dude O.O Aron- What do you mean? JD- It's been two days, somebody must've picked that fucking thing up because I haven't seen it on the walk and I still can't access any of my shit. This is getting stupid. And now I'm having these weird dreams of this weird like shadow thing or what not... I haven't slept in two days, making a long story short. Not since we last talked and you told me to drop that fucking coin. Aron- Well I did mention it was a bastard version of it. Maybe it was mad that you tried to make it move on in the wrong way? Dunno. Maybe you should try to make a file like the one it came in. You were telling me that it came with the person's picture, also with something they created. Maybe the personal attachment is something you created plus your picture? JD- Then why make those shitty Zalgo pictures to go with it? Aron- A warning maybe? JD- I suppose. Let me try it. I'll post the file somewhere tonight and take it down in the morning. Aron- Right, well I worked night shift and I need sleep so just keep me updated. JD- No problem, I'm posting this shit on a creepypasta site as it goes on. Hopefully I can get rid of this stupid thing quick. ________________________________________________________________________________ So that night I made a file. I'm not going to tell you what file it was but I will tell you it contained two drawing of mine as something personal and a picture of me, nothing more. I posted it and waited three hours before taking it down. Then I went to sleep. I slept so peacefully. When I awoke I went onto the manga site I frequent and read the latest One Piece chapters. Whatever I did must've worked. Or so I thought. Everything was going pretty much normal when it came to being able to access things and what not, but weird shit was still happening. My manga weren't rearranging and the stuff at work was staying pretty much as I had left it but I still got a glimpse of that shadow in my dreams every now and then. Actually, I saw him last night. I think it's just watching me for some reason, but it's not waking me up anymore and I can do all my shit like normal now so I think I'm pretty much okay. **Update** So it's been a few days since things have been back to mostly normal and I am pretty much doing great right now, outside of that shadow. If I ever find out what it is I may tell you guys but, for the most part it isn't troubling me so I'm going to let it be. Now something strange HAS happened to my cousin. She downloaded a file full of desktop backgrounds relating to the new Pokemon game and now she can't access her Facebook. I asked her what was in the file and she said "Three pictures of the new starters, a picture of some guy and an executable file." Then she told me that her life was facebook and without it she'd go insane... I think things are going to get interesting around the internet... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Screenshots and Visuals